MA Fascination
by 4-trynn 20-100
Summary: Je suis Katherine Vincent, et je n'ai rien de surnaturel. J'ai tojours voulue savoir ce que sa faisais que d'être aimez par des vampires. Mais ensuite, qu'est-ce que je fais? Quelle issue prendre ? Venez lire !
1. Intro Avant tout

CHAPITRE 1 -intro

J'étais là, me promenant, dans le couloir, cherchant je-ne-sais-quoi des yeux. J'étais super fatiguée. Ma journée avait été super ennuyeuse et ça m'avait tout pris pour sortir de mon lit. Toute sorte de choses m'était arrivée depuis que j'étais arrivée à l'école.

Mon cadenas avait refusé de fonctionner. J'avais passée une demi-heure avant que le concierge vienne briser mon cadenas avec sa grosse pince. Ensuite, j'avais été en retard à mon cour. J'avais taché mon t-shirt avec mon jus aux raisins au petit-déjeuner. Bref, je me passe de raconter les détails.

Mais le plus difficile à croire, c'est que dans ma journée, il s'était passé quelques choses. Moi qui, à chaque fois que je me couche le soir, a l'impression d'avoir fait la même journée que la précédente.

-À demain Kath! Me dit ma meilleure amie, Maxym.

Oui, je m'appelle Katherine. Et elle, elle se nomme Maxym. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps. Je l'adore.

-Je ne t'avais pas vue. À demain ! Dis-je tout sourire.

Je partie vers mon casier. Je le partageais avec une fille, Jade. Je l'a trouve un peu collante… mais bon, au fond, elle ne mord pas.

-Salut Katherine. Tu barre la case? Dit-elle, en souriant et prenant son sac sur ses épaules.

-Oui Jade. Soupirais-je. Et elle partit.

Quand je fus arrivée à mon bus, je repérais rapidement Maude. C'est avec elle que je prends habituellement mon bus. Nous discutâmes jusqu'au transfert d'autobus. Mais à partir de là, je fessais le chemin à pieds.

Je regardais autour de moi et m'imaginais dans autre monde, avec d'autres gens_. D'autres vampires._

Je rêvais que j'étais dans un monde parallèle. Un monde écrit par Stephenie Meyer. Je rêvais que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je rêvais d'un monde ou les mythes sont vraies, quelques uns du moin. Que les vampires peuvent être bons. Que les loups-garous, ou_ transformeurs _étaient mes amis. Qu'ils, tous ensembles, formaient un groupe. Que pour moi. Me défendre contre les forces du mal.

Je sais, je rêvais un peu trop. Comme si ces choses m'arriveraient. Mais je suis ainsi. Je suis une artiste. Une artiste de la musique. Je m'exprime de cette manière. J'écris et je chante. Quand j'écoute, écris ou chante une chanson, je suis dans un autre monde. Pas celui des vampires, mais celui des … âmes. J'ai l'impression que mon âme flotte quand je suis en musique. Je ne suis plus là. Je flotte. C'est une sensation tellement agréable. C'est une sensation de liberté. Comme si rien ne pouvais m'arrêter.

Il y a le monde de la musique, mais je pouvais être transportée par la lecture. Je lis énormément. Parfois, je lis pour me détendre. Et pour d'autres moments, c'est pour m'évader. M'évader de ma vie à moi. Parfois, je deviens une sorcière. Ou une guerrière. Et même un vampire. Et il y a l'écriture. J'invente mes histoires, aussi.

En rentrant dans ma maison, je me dirigeais immédiatement vers ma chambre avant que ma mère est le temps de me voir et me demander (non, ordonné) de faire mes devoirs sur la table à manger avant le diner. Et je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

J'écoutais donc la télévision avant d'aller manger. Quand j'eue finis, je continuais de composer ma chanson : Into an other world. Mais je n'eu plus d'inspiration. Je décidai donc d'aller puiser mes évasions dans mon_ Twilight. _

J'étais rendue à la partie ou ils s'avouaient officiellement leur amour.

_-Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau… murmura-t-il_

_Exaltée, je détournais la tête et dissimulai mes yeux._

_-Quel imbécile, cet agneau! soupirais-je. _

_-Quel fou, ce lion… quel masochiste..._

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour être cet agneau? Aurais-je donnée ma vie?

Je crois bien que oui.

Ce fut un petit aperçu. Ce n'est pas mon chapitre 1, il faut s'en assuré. Ce n'est qu'un… intro. Dites moi ce que vous en pensé !


	2. Chapitre 1 Le début d'une aventure

**Le chapitre un. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais, quand quelqu'un écrit son premier chapitre d'une histoire qui peut devenir, par le temps, une légende, voir The Bestseller (genre, Twilight), elle se doit d'être à la hauteur. Et c'est comme si vous mettiez, à la vue de tous, un nouveau-née (non, pas un jeune vampire ^^). C'est assez émotionnel…**

**J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux !**

**Bon ok, j'exagère certainement. C'est cool, mais là à dire que c'est comme un bébé naissant… Y'a de quoi vous amenez à l'asile !**

**Bon ok, je m'enfonce dans le ridicule. Allez-donc lire, à la place de lire mon blabla !**

**Bon début d'histoire les amis ! **

**-« _ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_ »_**

Chapitre 1.1 **(-Mon PDV, ^^-)**

Je me réveillais. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'ouvrir les yeux. Si je l'aurais fais, j'aurais vue mon affreux mur jaune avec ses posters de Teletubies, que je n'ai pas décrochés depuis le temps. Je me retournais donc en essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Pour m'aider, je pensais à mon prochain exposé oral pour m'endormir. Sa aurais presque marché si je n'avais pas sentis un courant d'air. La prochaine fois que je laisse la fenêtre ouverte, j'aurais un rhume. J'en frissonnais déjà. Mais je ne voulais absolument pas me mettre debout pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Je me mettais donc en boule, espérant que ma chaleur corporelle suffira.

-Désolé mon amour. Tais-je réveillée? Chuchota quelqu'un, d'une voix particulièrement mielleuse.

Je cessai de respirer pour voir si cette voix se manifesterait encore. Rien ne fût. Je me détendais donc. Probablement le fruit de l'imagination. Je me rendormis presque aussitôt.

Plus tard, que je croyais être le lendemain, je me réveillais encore. Cette fois, je ne fuyais pas le réveil. Je l'accueillais à bras ouverts. Je me retournais encore dans mon lit et poussa la couverture.

-Et sa recommence… chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

La même journée pathétique et ennuyeuse recommençait. Vivrais-je à cette journée? Allais-je perde la vie en me fessant écraser par une voiture? Qu'est-ce que je mangerai comme repas se soir? Est-ce qu'une des cordes de ma guitare se briseraient aujourd'hui? Ce sont les questions que je me pose. Les questions essentielles, pensais-je. Les questions auquel nous trouvons toujours le moyen de ne pas répondre. Questions philosophiques, me direz-vous? Je ne crois pas, dirais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui recommence? Disait la même voix mielleuse et masculine de cette nuit.

J'ouvris les yeux. Qui pouvait bien avoir une telle voix? Et, plus précisément, qui pouvait bien me parler, là, maintenant?

Se que je vis me choqua. J'étais autre part que ma chambre. J'eu beau regarder et fixer pendant des minutes, cette pièce ne m'était en rien familière. Les murs étaient d'un bleu clair, comme s'il fut ainsi pendant des années, tandis que je levais les yeux vers le plafond, quelque peu incliné, qui se faisait suivre par une fenêtre et des rideaux de dentelle jaunie. Adossé au mur s'y reposait un bureau couvert par un ordinateur, qui semblaient être aussi vieux que moi-même, était lié à un fil qui est agrafé le long de la plinthe jusqu'à la prise de téléphone la plus proche. Et dans le coin de la petite pièce toujours inconnu était posé un rocking-chair. Et je sentie soudainement que je n'étais pas vêtu de ma camisole préférée et de mes shorts Sassy. Mais dans quoi étais-je habillée? Un vieux survêtement. Je n'avais jamais vue ce survêt' de ma vie. Je vis un miroir. Curieuse et perplexe, je me levais du lit (inconnu) et m'approchais de celui-ci. C'est alors que je me vis. J'étais plus petite (habituellement, je fais 5 pi 10 po.) , mes cheveux étaient bruns et plus long. Jusqu'au bas du dos. Ils étaient plus foncés aussi. Mes yeux. Mes yeux étaient d'un brun chocolat. Ils étaient surpris et ahuries. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette personne. Je levais en l'air ma main, pour vérifier. Je l'avançais doucement et touchais au miroir. Le personnage dans celui-ci fessait de même. Ça, alors. C'était moi. Comment était-ce possible? C'est physiquement, tout simplement impossible d'avoir changée en une si courte nuit. Je me fermais les yeux, avec une force inutile et inexplicable, pour que cette situation m'apparaisse et que mon cauchemar voit la fin.

-Qui a-t'il, Bella? Tu m'inquiète mon amour. Dit cette voix, inquiète.

Woooo….. Attend, machine arrière. Bella? Non… impossible. Je rêvais. C'est cela ! Je rêvais ! Je décidai de me pincer et automatiquement, je gémissais de douleur. Oh non, je ne rêvais pas. Mince. Attend, je ne rêvais pas? Non… je suis sous hypnose. Surement, J'ai vue Messmer* le faire une fois. Et c'est impressionnant.

- Heu… dis-je.

Ma voix était différente. Moin performante que la mienne, la VRAI, que j'ai entrainée pour qu'elle soit parfaite pour le chant. Mais je gardais toujours les yeux fermés.

-Tu… Dis-je. Je déglutis péniblement et fût une nouvelle tentative pour parler normalement.

-Est-tu… Edward, c'est toi? Dis-je, me sentant comme la dernière des idiotes.

Je ne m'étais pas retournée pour le voir. J'étais restée devant le miroir, hésitante.

-Tu aurais préféré Alice? Rigolât-il.

Oh, mon, dieu … Oh mon dieu !

Edward (oui, je crois bien) s'approcha de moi(ou de Isabella Swan…) par derrière et posa ses lèvres sur ma clavicule et y déposa un léger baiser. Je n'y crois pas. Je rêvais, forcément.

-Non… je… Murmurais-je, surprise encore par cette nouvelle voix.

-Tu… ? Dit-il, amusé.

-Je… hum… bonjour. Répondis-je finalement.

-Bonjour, ma Bella. Dit-il, tout joyeux, finalement.

J'osais me retourner et ouvrir mes yeux.

Oh mon dieu, encore.

C'est l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'a été donnée de voir. Il était plus beau qu'un dieu grec. Plus beau que tous ce que j'eu imaginée quand j'avais lue les livres. Il était plus que parfait. Il était… tellement… Je n'ai pas de mots. Il était beau. Cheveux cuivre, dépeignés, en bataille. Ça le rendait encore plus sexy. Mâchoire carré, robuste. Ses yeux… oh oui, ont s'y perdait. Dorée, comme tout les vampires végés', mais si beau et plongeant. Ils pétillaient. Il me fixait lui aussi. J'ignore ce qu'il y trouvait mais il sourit d'avantage. Un sourire… puissant… mes genoux se mirent à trembler et mon cœur… à exploser. Il éblouit, oui. Il fit ce sourire en coin. Sa y est, j'étais convaincu. Je ne rêvais pas. Je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel visage, corps, sourire… même dans mon subconscient.

Il était tout simplement incroyable. Mythique. Je me mis à explorer le reste de son corps. Il était blanc comme neige. Un blanc laiteux. Un blanc doux et sa peau a l'air délicieuse. J'ai incroyablement le goût de la lécher tranquillement mais avidement. Je descendis mes yeux de son parfait cou vers son torse. Encore une fois, je n'y croyais pas. Il était musclé, mais juste assez. Je pouvais le voir au travers sa chemise qui est, soit dit en passent, très moderne et décontracté. Alice, souriais-je. Je descendis encore vers ses Jeans. Wow. Ils étaient moulants mais juste assez pour que cela fasse masculin et _cool_. Même de face, je pouvais deviner que ses fesses étaient délicieuses à voir. J'en bavais presque. Oui, je bavais devant l'homme –ok, le vampire- le plus attirant qu'il a dans au monde –CE monde-.

-Ça y est? Tu as finis ton inspection? Marmona-t'il doucement. C'est ok? Je n'ai pas oublié mon pantalon?

-Non…Tout en place, répondis-je, encore assommée par… tout cela.

-Bella, ça va? Tu a l'air bizarre…

Je dois l'admettre, j'ai pris quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que cette ange s'adressait en fait à moi.

-Oui… je suis un peu… hum… fatiguée… mais sa va. Souriais-je, le point de l'émotion sur mes épaules.

Était-ce vraiment possible ? Que je me sois retrouvée dans ce monde? Comment? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je fessais ici? Non pas que cela me déplaise. J'en avais littéralement les larmes de joies aux yeux. J'étais encore extrêmement perdue, mais heureuse. Incroyablement heureuse. Mais perdue. Encore une fois, était-ce possible?

Et il m'enlaça tendrement et me donna ensuite un bisou sur le bout du nez. Ensuite, il m'entraina dans la cuisine pour que je me fasse mon petit déjeuner. Encore une fois, ce fut un nouveau décor. C'était chaleureux mais sa se voyait que nous étions que deux à habité ici. Moi et Charlie. Moi et Charlie?… Étions? Étais-je en train de m'y faire… Je ne voulais pas m'y faire. Je serai déçu, encore une fois. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas m'ouvrir. Mais cette fois ci, si je m'ouvre, je le regretterai en retournant dans mon « si merveilleux » monde. Que faire?

En cherchant les bols, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais face à un dilemme. Devrais-je dire à Edward que je ne suis pas de son monde? Qu'en fait, je ne suis pas sa vrai Bella? Ou devrais-je ne rien dire et voir comment les choses se passe? Je parierais que si je dis la vérité, cela intéresserais beaucoup Carlisle.

Et tout d'un coup, en me souvenant de Carlisle, je me rendis compte aussi que je savais le futur. Le futur de mon histoire. Enfin, de l'histoire de Bella et Edward. Je sais ce qui se passe avec James, Jacob, les Volturi… Je me rendis compte aussi que j'ignorais quel jour nous étions, par conséquent, si la Bella avait vécu le départ d'Edward, la rencontre charmante des Volturi, la guerre des nouveau-née avec Victoria…

-Edward, dis-je après avoir avalée ma bouché de Frosted Flakes, que… que hum…

-Bella, sincèrement, je m'inquiète pour toi. Qu'as-tu ? Ma chérie, dis-moi, sinon je questionnerai Alice pour savoir si elle…

-Non! Le coupais-je. Non, sa va aller. Je veux seulement savoir, hum…

Étais-je censé demander si, James m'avait déjà mordu… Mais oui! La marque ! La morsure de James !

Je vérifiais et je voyais que la marque y était. Wow, c'est vraiment étrange, la manière que forme la trace des dents de James. Sous le reflet du soleil qui passa dans la fenêtre, je me rendis compte que la morsure brillait un peu. Mais si je rapprocherais mes yeux, cela m'étonnerai peut-être. Je la touchais, curieuse, et me rendis compte qu'elle était glacée. Comme la peau d'Edward, que j'ai touchée, plus tôt.

-Qu'elle date sommes nous ? Dis-je, certaine de moi.

Je sais à peu près quand James a attaqué. Maintenant, je dois surtout savoir si « mon » anniversaire a passé. J'avais peur. Oui, j'avais peur. Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas sûr.

Je continuais donc de manger mes céréales attendant sa réponse. Elles étaient dégoutante, alors je les balançais à la poubelle (poubelle que je cherchais) et allais rincer et laver mon bol. Chose que Bella fait TOUJOURS. C'était comme un rôle. Je connaissais Bella. Je connaissais tout le monde. J'avais qu'à ÊTRE Bella. Et pour une experte comme moi, s'étais simple. À l'intérieur, j'étais Katherine Vincent. À l'extérieur, j'avais tout d'Isabella Swan. Et je ferais tout pour l'être. Pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, mais surtout pour ne pas décevoir Edward. Je le connaissais que pour l'avoir lu, mais je savais qu'il était bien et qu'il méritait d'être avec la meilleure femme au monde.

_(N/4 Perso, je ne trouve pas que Bella soit à l'hauteur mais bon…)_

Donc, je serai cette femme. Probablement temporairement, me dis-je à regret.

- Le 11 septembre, ma Bella. Et il se leva, rangea mon bol et me retourna. Il fessait tout cela à une vitesse vampirique, bien sûr. Ce qui me fût sursauté. Jamais je n'avais assistée

à une telle vitesse. Il se remit face à moi, osa un baiser sur mes lèvres, mais me prit ensuite par les épaules. Oh. Il m'a embrassée. J'ai oublié de respirer, comme Bella. Oh que je l'a comprend ! Toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties… ses lèvres sont douces, pulpeuses mais masculines. Elles se fondent parfaitement sur les miennes. Même pendant quelques secondes, nos lèvres étaient liées et on aurait dit que nous étions faits pour cela. Merveilleux. Edward Cullen, tout simplement. Wow.

Attend, 11 septembre? Quoi? Oh non, pas déjà ?

Ok, comment je vais faire?

Si j'évite le problème du coupage d'emballage de papier, Jasper ne m'attaquera pas. Si Jasper ne m'attaque pas, Edward ne fera rien pour me quitter. S'il ne le fait pas, il ne croira jamais que je suis morte. S'il ne le croit pas, il ne voudra pas se tuer chez les Volturi. Donc, les Volturi ne viendra plus jamais piètre sur l'amour Bella/Edward. Ok, donc, j'éviterais Jasper. Non, mieux, je mettrais des gants. Aucun risque de coupage. Mais le mieux serait de ne pas aller chez les Cullens. Mais comment éviter Alice et Edward ? Quel bazar… j'aurais préférée arriver après la bataille des nouveau-nées ou quand Renesmée est née. D'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je arrivée à ce point ci de l'histoire? La dernière chose que j'aie lue sur _Twilight_, c'étais la partie ou, dans la clairière, ils s'avouaient réellement leurs amours. Donc, techniquement ( « techniquement » ne devrais pas être utilisé ici parce qu'il s'agit tout de même de « magie » donc, la technique… bref) j'aurais du atterrir ici, enfin, dans la clairière. Non? NON?

-Edward… Dis-je, contente de pouvoir dire cela. Edward. J'étais avec LE Edward Cullen!

-Oui? Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux et en m'enlaçant étroitement mais adorablement.

Ce qui sema des sensations encore inconnus et qui me jeta l'estomac à l'envers.

-Pour mon anniversaire… je souhaiterais la passer qu'avec toi… enfin, si tu es d'accord. Tu sais que je ne veux rien de grandiose, mais si je n'aie pas le choix, j'aimerais être qu'avec toi. Seuls.

Il semblait surpris. Très surpris. Il m'entraina vers le canapé et m'assit sur ses genoux.

-Bella, toute ma famille a envie de la fêter avec toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Alice va paniquer si elle apprend que je vais accepter bientôt, dit-il.

Je souriais d'autant plus.

-D'ailleurs, elle doit probablement…

Il fût coupé par quelqu'un qui cogna à la porte. Nous nous regardâmes et j'en déduis que la personne, de l'autre côté de la porte, était mon lutin préféré (enfin, mon futur lutin préféré).

Elle entra et me regardait, choqué, et elle aurait pu avoir les larmes aux yeux, si elle avait pu.

Et se fût un nouveau personnage, encore.

Elle était magnifique. La plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue. Sur son crane indestructible (enfin, sauf pour un vampire qui serait assez idiot pour tenter de le détruire) trônais des cheveux qui fûmes bruns-noirs et qui pointaient dans tout les sens. Cette extralucide ne faisait pas ses 100 ans et quelques, ça c'est sur ! Elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit lutin joyeux, comme Bella l'a décrit. Elle est si petite que quand elle marche (sautille serait le mot juste, selon moi) de sa démarche gracieuse et féminine, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle volait, plutôt. Elle nous adressait un sourire qui me transmettait tout de suite un peu plus de bonheur que j'en avais déjà. Elle était, elle aussi, évidemment, dotée d'une peau blanchâtre. Ses yeux, aussi doré qu'Edward, cependant dépourvue d'une étincelle que mon vampire préféré habitait plutôt, étaient brillant. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe sans bretelle brunie qui la courbe se terminant juste au dessus des genoux. Par-dessus ses épaules qui ont l'air si frêle (mais qui le sont absolument pas) reposait un petit gilet totalement inutile pour elle mais qui lui donnait un air de fille assez gentille. Ses pieds, quant à eux, étaient chaussés d'une paire de ballerine assortis à sa veste. Elles étaient blanche, ce qui s'harmoniaient à la perfection à ses petites jambes fines dépourvue de bleus ou tout autres imperfection. Il n'y a aucun doute, Alice est une petite lutine bien trop parfaite. Et puis Bella a raison. Son physique comparée à le sien… Incomparable, simplement.

-Bella, n'y pense même pas. Ton anniversaire sera aussi MON anniversaire. Je veux que sa SOIT grandiose. Tu as bien compris? Tu fêteras ton anniversaire avec Edward l'an prochain, au pis allé. Mais pour tes 18 ans, tu ne me gâcheras pas le plaisir de TE faire plaisir. Compris?

Elle me fessait de la peine. Je veux dire, j'avais de la pitié pour elle. Je comprenais comment était Alice. J'avais tout de même une envie folle de lui dire que mon anniversaire, l'an prochain, sera fêté. Mais en temps que vampire. Tout de même, je ne pouvais pas accepter sa « requête ». Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne le devrais pas. Je ne peux pas être éloignée d'Edward. Imaginez; Edward ne quittant jamais Bella, et par la même occasion, ne se mêle pas dans le triangle amoureux Jacob-Bella-Edward. Il y a tellement de raisons de refuser sa requête extrêmement capricieuse. Oui, je me dois de la refuser. Sinon, je frôle… la mort? Oui, c'est sa. Mais je vais quand même accepter. Sinon, elle me le fera payer, et peut-être que cela aggravera les choses. Maudit soit Alice.

Avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, Alice me regarda et partit d'une voix joyeuse et argentin. Comme un petit lutin.

-Je savais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber Bella! Je t'adore! Et cet anniversaire sera le plus merveilleux que tu n'es jamais eu !

-Évidemment, soupirais-je.

Encore quelque chose à régler.

Et elle partit, aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Quelle Alice.

-Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient ! Ria Edward.

Ce fut le plus beau son que j'eu entendu. Et croyez-moi, j'en avais entendu. Oubliez-vous que j'étais musicienne et chanteuse?

-Oui, dis-je à regret. Réellement, je me fichais qu'Alice me manipule. Je suppose que c'est le destin qui veuille que je sois coupée et qu'on me laisse pour aller rencontrer une formidable famille hautaine de vampire. Volturi. Mais je me devais de faire comme si j'étais réellement triste. Triste, je ne l'étais pas. Mais choquée et… effrayée, je l'étais.

J'ignore pourquoi et même comment, mais dans ce monde parallèle au mien (bénissons Stephenie Meyer) je me sentais bien et chez moi. Comme si j'avais toujours été de ce monde et que, pour une raison toutefois inexpliquée et mystérieuse, je ressentais des émotions étrangères et nouvelles. Je me surpris même à m'y plaire et m'y habituer. Comme si s'était MON cycle de vie. Et je ne voulais pas tout perde alors que je venais tout juste d'intégrer cet endroit. Et j'ai à peine eue le temps de voir tout ce que je voulais voir. Les Cullen, les indiens de la réserves, mes amis du lycée de Forks, Charlie et même René. Les personnages principaux, secondaires, et même les figurants. Je veux tout savoir. Je voudrais aller à Port Angeles, ou même Seattle. Mais si tout ce passe comme dans le livre, c'est-à-dire me couper le doigt à mon anniversaire, je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire avant le départ d'Edward. Edward…juste de penser au fait qu'Edward partira, sa me ruine la joie qui s'était peu à peu accumulé dans mon cœur. Je suppose que jouer Bella à fond a récolté quelques poussières d'émotions en moi.

Me sortant de mes pensé et de mes réflexions à deux balles, je sentis les lèvres, ses douces lèvres pulpeuse et parfaite d'Edward sur mes cheveux si banales en comparaison aux siens.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que Mademoiselle désire faire aujourd'hui? Me murmura-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Pleins de choses me traversa l'esprit, des choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres (et franchement inutile, mais avec LE Edward Cullen, elles deviendraient... j'en sais rien… trop « quelque chose »?).

Mais mis à part les actions inutiles, qu'allais-je faire de pertinent et bénéfique aujourd'hui, avec ce dieu grec à mes côtés?

**Voilà** la question philosophique !

*** Messmer est un hypnotiseur québécois qui, ma fois, est assez doué ! **

**J'espère que ce tout premier chapitre ne vous a pas trop déprimé ! Si oui, je m'en excuse, je me rattraperais avec le suivant. À quoi vous attendre dans le prochain chapitre?**

**Des révélations, peut-être… des surprises, tout simplement !**

**Je suppose que vous vous doutiez que le prochain chapitre sera la journée que j'aurais à organiser… c'est étrange, cela-dit, parce que je parle à la première personne du singulier ici. Parce que, n'oublions pas chère demoiselles (et monsieur, se serait cool !) Qu'il s'agit tout de même de moi, Katherine Vincent !**

**4-trynn**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 ! Le voici, le voilà ! Puisque je n'ai pas eu un bon nombre de review pour le chapitre 1 (… ****) Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de blabla à faire ici. Des remerciements, j'en aie par exemple !**

**J'ai horriblement honte de mon retard ! Je ne peux me voilée la face, vous le savez que j'ai un horrible retard. L'école me prend tout mon temps! Quand j'arrive le soir, je suis morte de fatigue ! Je vais essayer de me rattraper, promis !**

**Réponse à la review :**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen – Merci pour tes compliments. Et merci de m'avoir fait ( **** verbe faire, lol) réaliser que mes fautes du verbe faire étaient nombreuses. Faut le dire, quand j'écris, je ne me relis pas toujours. Quand je le fais, je me mets à tout changer et résultats : mon chapitre ne finit jamais. Donc, merci et j'espère que tu continueras de lire ma/mes fiction(s) ! Et by the way, (vous vous habituerez, j'aime les expressions anglaises!), je suis vraiment désolée pour se retard. **

**Remerciements :**

**Merci à ****: Mrs Esmee Cullen, kuchiyume, Emily!**

**Maintenant que les larmes sont versées, les joies dites et tout le toutim, je peux vous lâcher avec tout ce qui est inutile pour vous et vous pouvez aller lire (si vous n'avez pas encore roulé la roulette pour commencer le chapitre…)**

**(Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Et je m'excuse auprès d'elle de massacrer quelque peu sa version des personnages !)**

**Donc, bon 2****e**** chapitre tout le monde !**

**Twilightement, 4-trynn**

**Chapitre 2.**

-PDV Moi…-

Ma journée. Ma journée sera un vrai carnaval de nouvelles choses. Puisque nous étions un samedi, Charlie n'a pas objecté à ce que je revienne tard. Nous allons, tout simplement, rendre visite à sa famille. Je ne pouvais niée se fait : Les Cullen étaient des gens (vampire…) tout à fait… tout à fait formidables et incomparables. Ils avaient tous leur personnalité et leur manière de penser, d'agir ou de parler. Le plus aimant… je ne pouvais choisir. Ils sont tous parfaits. Carlisle, étant le plus dévoué et mordu (vous voyez le jeu de mot?) d'humanité, m'a bien fait comprendre par mes lectures qu'il aimait par-dessus tout sa famille mais aussi le fait de sauver des vies. C'est l'être le plus « humain » qu'il m'a été de « rencontrer ». Est-ce possible? À ce stade, je ne me pose plus de question sur ce sujet. Après tout, je me suis retrouvée dans un monde parallèle au mien (bien que je l'eusse souhaitée, je l'admets) et je vais, aujourd'hui, rencontrée ma famille de vampire préférée (ok, la seule que je connaisse, en fait). Ce que je vis me semble totalement improbable. Comment suis-je sensée agir? Je l'ignore. L'inconnu m'a toujours effrayée. Peut-être plus effrayant que la carrure imposante et impressionnante d'Emmett ! Il me d'ailleurs fait penser à mon grand frère de 21 ans, qui, à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion, me taquine comme un gamin.

J'avais cru qu'Alice fût la plus belle des créatures féminines qui soient. Mais apparemment, peu connaisseuse du monde mythique, je me trompai. Rosalie est la plus belle créature. Esmée ensuite, bien que je ne l'ai est pas encore vue. Bref, elles sont toutes tellement merveilleuses que j'en ressortirais vexée. En fin de compte, je crois que je vais extrêmement me plaire à connaître les Cullen et apprendre des choses que Bella ne mentionne pas dans les livres. Cette journée me troubla encore plus. J'aurais crue que, suite aux événements d'aujourd'hui, une lanterne dans ma tête pourrait s'allumer et je saurais quoi faire pour ce qui se passera pour « mon » anniversaire. En même temps, j'espère que jouer Bella saurait facile. Mais en fait, je dois constamment jouer un rôle et je ne dois pas m'épuiser. Une faille, une seule, et ça pourrait tout gâcher.

Ne pas pouvoir être soit même, à chaque mouvement, chaque parole, chaque réaction que vous devez faire est seulement épuisant.

_**-Moment Présent, Dans L'entrée Des Cullen-**_

-Aurais-je bien entendu? Serais-ce Bella Swan que j'entends? Mais voilà une surprise !

Entendis-je une voix masculine dire, de l'extérieur de la villa (qui est somptueuse).

Je marchais vers l'entrée, en tenant l'être le plus parfait et fantastique par la main. Je souris intérieurement à ce que venait de dire la voix masculine (que je devinais par étant Emmett, parce que ce n'est ni le genre de Carlisle ou Jasper de parler ainsi). J'avais une envie folle de lui dire que, non, justement, je ne suis pas Isabella Swan. Mais évidemment, je me taisais. Bella, je suis Bella, me dis-je à répétition.

Edward lâcha un petit ricanement et prit ensuite la parole :

Et bien, ma Bella, je crois que tu as manquée à tout le monde.

-Tout le monde? Dis-je, et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensés, se corrigeait.

-Tout le monde… sauf Rose, dit-il, coupable.

Je m'arrêtais et comme je ne bougeais plus, il se retourna contre moi, interrogatif.

-Edward… murmurais-je. Je le vois, que tu te sens… coupable? Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est d'accord? Dis-je, tandis que j'avais parfaitement conscience que le reste de la famille devait probablement entendre tout cela.

Après tout, si je pouvais rendre les événements moin terrible pour le pire masochiste qu'il y a… Il me souriait et entreprenait de me caresser la joue. Ce qui, pour l'énième fois de la journée, me rendis les jambes molles.

-Bella… Il alla ajouter quelque chose mais Emmett sortis de la villa, suivis d'Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie.

-Ma petite humaine préférée ! Dis Emmett, en poussant Edward d'une telle façon que si sa avait été moi, mes poumons auraient sortis de ma poitrine. (N/4 Ouch… sa doit faire mal…)

-Emmett ! Tu m'étouffe, là ! Soufflais-je, à bout de souffle, parce qu'il m'avait prit dans ses bras et me fessait tournoyer en me serrant.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu nous as si manquée ! Dit Esmée avec une telle douceur qu'elle me fit aussitôt sourire tandis qu'Emmett me lâcha à contrecœur.

-Vous m'avez aussi manquée, souriais-je en entreprenant de donner un câlin à tout le monde, même une petite accolade pour Rosalie pendant que chacun me saluait et me disait que je leur avais manquée. Et dire que je n'aimais pas réellement ces gens…

Mais d'un côté, ils m'avaient vraiment manqués… cela fait combien de temps j'ai ouvert un Twilight ? Oui, énormément de temps.

-Et moi alors? Je n'ai pas le droit à une embrassade ? Bougonna Edward, en feignant d'être morose.

-D'accord, si tu le souhaite… Marmonnais-je en m'approchant de lui, qui n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place. Je le prenais dans mes bras et il m'embrassait, avec la langue et tout. Et notez que c'est la première fois qu'il le fessait ainsi. En fait… c'est mon premier vrai baiser… J'ai perdu l'équilibre et il me rattrapât juste avant de me fracturer la tête sur l'asphalte. J'avoue que mon premier baiser n'aurait pu être mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils laissaient tous échapper un ricanement, ce qui rendit mes rougeurs plus visible. Ça me tombe sur les nerfs ! Pourquoi faut-il que se corps rougisse à chaque événement! Et en plus, je suis rendus hyper maladroite! Je commence à comprendre Bella… C'est vraiment trop fatiguant ! Edward ne comprenait évidemment pas mon soudain changement d'attitude et je lui fessais un maigre sourire d'excuse.

-Et bien Bella, toujours aussi maladroite à ce que je vois, sourit Carlisle.

-Effectivement, une Swan reste une Swan. Rétorquais-je, du tac au tac.

Ils me regardèrent, étonné pour quelques uns, amusé pour quelques autres, puis laissèrent tomber et m'entrainèrent à l'intérieur.

C'est moi ou… Bella n'avait aucun sens de la répartie, enfin, normalement? Oups…

Edward me reprit la main et nous finîmes par tous entrer dans la villa.

C'était… wow. Somptueux. La cuisine, le salon… les mots ne suffisent pas. Je suis sans voix, le souffle coupé. J'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi, que je ne dise rien.

« Aurais-tu faim Bella? Justement, je t'aie gardée une salade au poulet au frigo. Ne te gène pas. » Me dit Esmée, en souriant.

« Non merci Esmée, j'ai mangée plus tôt. C'est très gentil de votre part. » Dis-je, en m'installant dans un fauteuil (au combien confortable…) au coté d'Alice, vite rejoins par Edward, Jasper et Emmett. Je réalisais que Carlisle et Rosalie n'étaient pas présents dans la maison et Esmée partit dans la cour arrière, pour faire du jardinage, je suppose. Elle est tellement humaine, elle aussi.

« Bien, que fessons-nous aujourd'hui ? » s'écria Emmett, tout sourire. Faut dire, quelqu'un comme lui, de la taille d'un ours, est effrayant quand il s'excite de cette façon.

Edward prit ma main et traçait des cercles tendres sur ma peau avec son pouce. Cette sensation me donna pleins de courants électriques dans toute ma colonne vertébrale.

C'est que je pourrais mis faire… (n/4 qui ne s'y ferait pas, quand même?)

Il me dévora de ses yeux dorés pétillants d'amour et de joie. Y'a pas de doute, Bella l'a vraiment envouté. Malgré tout, il était irrésistible et c'est avec cœur joie que je le regardais à mon tour sans gène. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sous les yeux, ce qui lui donna un air mystérieux et carrément époustouflant. Oh non, si son sourire en coin magnifique s'y met, je crois que je vais craquer…

« Et si nous… j'ai trouvée ! » cria Alice de joie, se qui me fis revenir à la réalité. J'arborais un petit sourire, toute perdue dans mes pensées, mais quand Alice ouvra la bouche, mon sourire s'estompât. Je n'aime vraiment pas son débordant d'énergie.

« Alice, je t'avertis, oublie tout de suite. » gronda Edward, semi-exaspéré, semi-amusé.

« Shopping ! » (N/4 Pas besoin que je précise de qui s'agit-il…)

« Aurais-je bien entendue le mot shopping? » demanda Rosalie, qui rentra dans la cuisine couverte de suie. Sa décapotable rouge flamboyante, probablement.

« Oublie sa immédiatement. Tu peux aller faire des virées shopping autant de fois que tu le souhaite, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y accompagner. » Dis-je, en me cachant légèrement derrière Edward, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée, excepté Alice.

En fait, c'est vraiment dommage que Bella n'aime pas le shopping, parce que moi, j'adore. Et si Alice voulait m'emmener moi, Katherine, faire les boutiques, j'accepterais illico. Seulement, je dois être Isabella Swan… même si elle n'est pas super comme rôle.

Oui, Bella est une veinarde d'avoir le choix entre Jacob et Edward, mais elle n'est pas super cool…

« Dommage, j'aurais bien voulue. Nous n'avons qu'à y aller toutes les deux et ils feront autre chose. » Dit Rosalie, en allant se débarbouiller rapidement (vraiment rapidement) dans la cuisine.

« Non. J'ai une meilleure idée. »

« Parce qu'il est possible qu'Alice Cullen préfère faire autre chose que du shopping? Non, incroyable ! » Dit Emmett, qui feint une expressions bouche-bée et ahurie.

« Attend de voir ce qu'elle va proposer Emmett, avant de jouer le gros malin… » soupira Edward, en m'entrainant debout, m'éloignant.

« Edward? » murmurais-je, hésitante. Pourquoi m'emmenait-il, genre, maintenant, plus loin de cette… « Folle » ?

« Je préfère être loin d'Alice quand elle dira ce qu'elle a à dire… » Gronda t-il.

« T'es pas drôle Edward ! » cria Alice.

« Tu peux tout de suite oublier cette idée Alice » murmura t'il,

Elle le défia du regard et dit :

« Et si nous montrons à Bella comment être un bon vampire? » s'écria t'elle, enjouée.

Wouha… je n'aurais jamais pensée que c'est ce que sortirait Alice.

« Alice, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… « lui dit Jasper.

« Mais Bella doit être préparée…bon d'accord. Ce que vous êtes rabat-joie… » soupira t'elle.

« C'est mieux ainsi » Répliqua Edward.

Je soufflais. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Elle est beaucoup trop énergique et survoltée à mon goût.

Edward me prit par la taille et me conduisit près d'un somptueux piano des années 90, du genre que je n'ai vue que dans les films. Y'a pas à dire, j'ai toujours rêvée de faire courir mes doigts sur ce genre de piano.

Tandis que les autres s'assirent sur les divans qui avaient l'air moelleux, se mettant à parler, moi je m'avançais extrêmement doucement du piano. Je voulais seulement le toucher de mes doigts, toucher les touches… c'est une sorte de fantasme de musicienne vous voyez. Edward, me tenant toujours par la taille, suivit mon mouvement et posa son regard sur moi, je le sentais.

Les autres, complètement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils disaient à un débit bien trop rapide pour moi, ne remarqua pas mon caprice.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que… »

« Et si nous partions… chasser? » Dit Alice, coupant Edward d'une manière… peu discrète.

« Mais mon amour, nous avons chassés ce matin… » Lui dit Jasper, en l'enlaçant.

« Alors allons en promenade ! »Répliqua Alice, en poussant Emmett dehors. Elle me fit un large sourire et adressa un clin d'œil complice avec Edward et fila. Dès qu'ils fussent tous dehors, la question qui me piquait la langue sortit.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu comme vision cette fois? » Dis-je en oubliant le piano quelque temps et en fessant face à Edward.

« Je n'en sais rien mais… ça avait l'air privé. Pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant à mon piano toi ? »

« Heu… je n'en sais rien… je peux…? » Dis-je, hésitante, en pointant mon menton du piano.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Souffla Edward, surpris.

Je lui souriais et m'installais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme sur le tabouret qui sert de banc en invitant Edward à s'y poser aussi, ce qu'il fit. J'avais pleinement conscience que Bella n'aurait jamais fait sa, en temps normal. Mais je m'en fichais. Après tout… un mensonge de plus ou de moin de fera pas tant de mal non ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette chance se reproduirait.

J'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourais et posais mes doigts sur le clavier. Bientôt, des notes allaient en sortir. Et j'appréhendais se moment. Je fermais mes yeux, et commençais à jouer. Une délicieuse musique retentit immédiatement, et je l'ai reconnue. S'était la chanson que j'avais écrite pour un concours auquel j'avais participée étant jeune. Bien sûr, depuis j'avais recomposée la pièce pour quelle sonne comme une chanson de Back, ou Beethoven.

Quand j'eu finis, j'étais sur un nuage. Je me sentais chez moi. Comme si j'étais réellement sur mon balcon, à jouer et regarder ma chienne courir après des papillons. Comme si je pouvais sentir l'odeur du bacon et des œufs que mon père me préparait quelques week-ends. Comme si je pouvais lire des heures et des heures et m'endormir dans mon lit sans que quelqu'un ne me dérange. Comme avant.

« Depuis quand sais-tu jouer ainsi du piano ! » S'écria presque Edward en me sortant de mes pensés.

« Heu, je… ma… ma mère… je t'avais dis qu'elle a prit quelques cours non? Et bien je… j'ai appris cette pièce voilà. C'est… tout ce que je sais jouer. »

« Rejoue-la. » Dit-il, en posant ses mains si talentueuses sur le clavier.

« Quoi? Tu… tu veux m'accompagner »?

« … Pourquoi pas? Ça te dirait d'apprendre plus? Je te montrerais. »

Son sourire en coin me fit chavirer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? Je ne peux pas m'attacher. Il va me laisser… dans 2 jours? Edward ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un personnage de fiction à mes yeux. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'atteindre. Une larme coula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai en vitesse et posa mes doigts sur le piano. Sans plus attendre, je rejouais la pièce et elle me renvoya l'effet mélancolique que j'essayais de fuir dans mon ancienne vie. Edward ne se rendit compte de rien et joua. Il le faisait presque aussi bien que Beethoven; je dis presque, parce qu'il était bien meilleur, aucuns doutes.

En jouant, j'avais l'habitude de laisser mes pensés planer et de réfléchir à 100 milles à l'heure. Cette fois, mon esprit se dirigea vers… le présent. Je me posais des questions sur le « fonctionnement » de « ma » vie. Si je suis dans le corps de Bella, cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle est dans MON corps? Ou simplement que…le temps s'est arrêté dans mon monde maintenant que je suis dans celui-ci? Parce que sinon, je crains ce que Bella fait en se moment. Pour moi, c'est simple. Je sais le minimum : où je suis, qui je suis, avec qui... mais elle… elle ne sait même pas qu'elle a été crée par une écrivaine, qu'elle est le héros d'un Best Teller. Peut-être aura-t-elle crue qu'elle est folle, ou un truc dans le genre. Elle est tellement imaginative après tout… mais peut importe, elle ne pourra jamais se douter de la vérité. D'ailleurs… j'ignore tout autant qu'elle pourquoi je suis là.

Ensuite, je me suis demandée si je devrais dire la vérité à Edward finalement. Il ne me croirait probablement pas… après tout, si quelqu'un vous dit un jour « Hey, mon vieux… au fait, tu n'es pas réel. Et je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Tu es seulement un personnage d'une série de livres et films à succès. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvée dans le corps de celle que tu vois devant toi. Désolé. », Vous ne le croiriez surement pas. Mais s'il saurait, il serait abattu, Carlisle serait fasciné mais triste, évidemment, Rosalie serait… contente parce que je ne gâcherais pas ma vie en voulant me faire transformée, Esmée aurait pitié, me réconforterais et se ferait du souci pour la vrai Bella, Emmett… bah… s'ennuierait de la vrai Bella mais s'amuserait avec moi…, Jasper ce ferais du souci mais aurait peur que je sois une espionne d'Aro ou un truc du genre et Alice… Alice ! Alice devrais avoir une vision non? C'est sûr! Elle verra bien quelque chose à un moment ou un autre. C'est obligé.

Je savais que s'était horriblement mal de faire comme si j'étais Bella mais… je me sentais coincée. Avais-je le choix? Je veux dire, on a toujours le choix mais…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » demanda Edward, puisque la mélodie s'était arrêtée.

«Oh heu… j'ai adorée. Mais… tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Alice a poussée tout le monde dehors? »

Il m'entraina sur le canapé et me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Non, pas la moindre idée. Bella, qu'as-tu? Tu vas devoir m'expliquer. Depuis que tu t'es levée se matin, tu es toute bizarre… à croire que tu ne reconnaîtrais plus rien de ta vie. »

Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il disait la meilleure blague de l'année?

« Quoi? Genre… venir d'un autre monde? Edward, tu me connais mieux que sa. Ok, j'avoue… je me sens… stressée… » Bah quoi? Je n'ai pas eu de meilleures idées alors…

« Et… à propos de quoi mon amour? » s'inquiéta-t-il en caressant mes cheveux. Hum… je pourrais mis faire…

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je le suis. » Au moin, c'est vrai. Enfin, je sais pourquoi… bah, un petit mensonge !

Il me regarda, avec frustration et détermination. Et moi, je fins l'innocence. Est-ce que ça marcherait?

-Bella… , me gronda t-il , dis-moi.

Sans y réfléchir, je me lançais.

« Edward…, soupirais-je, je dois te parlé. » Tant qu'il « me » laisse, autant lui raconter quelque chose que Bella aurait facilement dit.

« Bon! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Dommage que je ne lise pas dans tes pensés. » Souffla t'il.

« Oui bon… »

Il me regarda, profondément intrigué et malgré tout, il m'encouragea à débuter, sans avoir changé d'expression.

« Bien. Hum… tu as surement noté mes…réticences à… hum… je veux dire….»

« Bella, sujet, verbe, complément. Tu peux le faire. » Sourit-il, amusé

« Ok ! Je vais faire court alors. »

« Oui… viens en aux faits, s'il te plait Bella. »

Respire…. Tout va bien aller.

Non mais qui essayais-je de convaincre avec mon charabia?

« Je t'aime Edward » Ouch, ces mots ont été difficiles à prononcer. « Et je… je veux être avec toi pour toujours. L'idée que mon anniversaire soit dans quelques heures, que mes 17 ans sont comptés… Je m'éloigne de toi peu à peu et cela renforce le néant qui fait de nous deux personnes différentes, mais pareilles en même temps… Tu dois me transformer Edward. C'est le seul moment d'être avec toi pour toujours. Et si nous calculons le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé et les futures fois que je risque de me tuer…. C'est plus simple de me transformer. »

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à un aussi long monologue mais le sujet ne le surprenait visiblement pas.

Les choses que je me dis à ce moment présent furent : 1. Je suis surprise à quel point je mens bien, 2. Je suis à court d'idée pour me sortir des pétrins que cette vie me donne.

« Bella… » soupira t'il.

« Je connais ta réticence à me transformer, mais Edward, envisage seulement le fait de le faire, ce que cela changerait dans nos vies. Te connaissant et connaissant ton côté masochiste, tu dois te dire que c'est l'acte le plus égoïsme que tu puisses commettre. Mais non! C'est aussi tout ce que je veux ! Je serai prête à faire des tas de chose pour pouvoir passer ma vie à tes côté. S'il te plait Edward, pense aux changements que cela nous apporteraient… je t'en pris. » Suppliai-je.

« Bella… je… je ne sais pas… je promets de réfléchir, d'accord? Mais je pense encore que c'est une affreuse idée. »

« Je sais. Mais tu te trompes. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement, comme il l'a fait plus tôt à l'extérieur, et j'en fût encore toute étourdie. Il décolla sa bouche mais laissa son front reposer sur le mien. Son souffle caramélisé frôlait ma joue et ma bouche. Miam…. Bon je sais, je ne devrais pas m'en réjouir, mais disons que je profite de la marchandise, le temps que je le peux. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, je sais comment retenir Edward de partir, du moin je l'espère que c'est une bonne idée. C'est se qu'on verra !

**Pas de panique ! Je sais pertinemment que le chapitre n'est pas trop utile pour VOUS, mais « mon » destin est tracé! Je sais ce qu'il arrivera dans les prochains chapitres et j'avais besoin de celui-ci pour pouvoir écrire les autres. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que les Cullen sauraient tout dans se chapitre! Pff, sottes !**

**Alors, que pensé vous que « j'ai » choisit de faire pour retenir Edward? Réfléchissez…**

**En passent, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait habituée au fonctionnement de fanfiction et j'ai remarquez que ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit au site ne peuvent pas laisser une review. Donc, si quelqu'un d'aimable pourrait me dire comment faire en sorte que tout le monde puissent laisser une review… ce serait super gentil. J'ai cherchée et… aucun résultats. Merci !**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour ce retard **** encore désolé….**

**-xxx- 4-trynn**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Oui oui, je suis toujours en vie !**

**J'ai encore une fois, essayée de ne pas être en retard. Résultat :…**

**Mais cette fois, c'est mon PC qui avait un problème !**

_**Place aux reviews !**_

**Mrs Esmee Cullen : Je suis désolée d'avoir été si en retard que tu me classe comme auteure qui a abandonnée. Je suis super prise ces temps-ci, même si cela n'excuse en rien mon retard. Le fait que mon ordinateur a plantée et que j'ai du recommencer mon chapitre y est pour beaucoup. Je sais bien que je ne n'aide pas à ma cause en faisant cela, mais ce n'était nullement intentionnel. Je sais exactement se que tu peux ressentir, car moi aussi, j'ai au moin 10 fictions dans mes favoris qui ne sont plus à jour. **

**Et pour la suite de ma fiction… Tu as totalement raison, « je » devrais tout dire à Carlisle et à sa famille. Malheureusement, je suis énormément bornée et étant masochiste de nature, je préfère profiter de ce moment, de peur qu'il disparaisse. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras me pardonner pour les retards. Merci de ton support constant. Biz, 4-trynn.**

**E-1000-Y- Merci ! Comme j'aie eu la chance de préciser, je vais poster plus souvent. Biz, 4-trynn.**

_**Merci à :**_

**Mrs Esmee Cullen, E-1000-Y, Kuchiyume, et mon rayon de soleil de ma journée, ma chère momo ! J'taime fort fort !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et svp, faites-moi des reviews ! Parce que c'est mon seul salaire alors… ! Je vous aime aussi très fort !**

**(Petit quizz… quel âge me donnez-vous, si vous vous fiez à mes textes? :P) **

**Twilightement, 4-trynn 20-100**

****

**Les changements de phases sont réversibles…**

****

« Quand la vie vous offre des citrons, faites de la limonade.»

C'est une phrase que j'ai souvent entendue. J'avais trouvée ça stupide, bien que j'aie compris son sens. Maintenant, j'ignore qui a inventé cette philosophie, mais je la mets constamment en pratique. Quand j'avais finis mon monologue/mensonge que j'ai faite à Edward, il m'a embrassé pendant… une heure je crois. J'en avais perdue la notion du temps mais les Cullen, même Esmée et Carlisle, ont finit par nous interrompre. Donc, je suppose une heure. Les baisers que nous avons échangés n'étaient pas particulièrement langoureux ou sensuels, mais tendres et calmes, et j'ai adorée. C'était mes premiers baisers, et les meilleurs de toute ma vie, assurément.

Quand tout le monde est rentré, Edward s'est empressé de vanter mes talents au piano. Perso, j'ignorais pour quelles raisons il le faisait… je comprenais le fait que ce soit « Bella » qui ait jouée et que cela l'étonne, mais bon… Après tout, ne disons pas que l'amour rend aveugle? J'ai seize ans ( N/4 pas en vrai, mais à vous de deviner mon âge ) et je n'aie jamais été amoureuse alors je me base sur tout les livres que j'aie dévorée à ce propos. Bref, pendant qu'Edward racontait comment j'étais « douée et mise au monde pour l'art de la musique » (je sais, pathétique…), j'observais Alice. Le fait qu'elle ait eu cette vision plus tôt, et qu'aucuns événements notables s'est produit m'intrigue. J'en conclue que la vision du futur ne s'est pas encore réalisée. Ou alors, sa vision ne se produira pas, parce que le futur est vulnérable et qu'il peut changer à tout moments… ça n'est pas gravée dans le marbre.

« Et là, je crois que j'ai encore une preuve que Bella est la femme parfaite pour moi. »

Je souris intérieurement.

_J'suis pas Bella mon vieux !_

« Et là, je crois que tu va me rendre dingue avec tout tes trucs de romantisme à la noix. » Soupira Emmett, faussement joyeux.

« Je ne vois pas le mal à avoir un peu de romantisme dans une relation de couple. »

S'exclama Rosalie, la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.

Nous n'étions plus dans le salon, mais dans un bowling. Malheureusement pour moi, Alice avait réussit à convaincre tout le monde qu'une après-midi Bowling serait une excellente idée. J'ai due me laisser entrainer. Elle me tape prodigieusement sur le système le lutin.

Ils en étaient tous à des Strikes tandis que moi je me ridiculisais en ne touchant même pas une quille. Emmett adorait me regarder jouer.

_Et ben voyons !_

« Alors tu trouves que notre vie manque de romantisme? » Dit Emmett, espérant surement que la réponse soit négative.

« Je me demande comment toi, cher nounours de la famille, peut faire preuve de romantisme…. » Murmurai-je si bas qu'aucun humain n'aurais pu entendre. Mais que pleins de vampires entendraient.

Edward, Alice et Jasper émient un petit rire. Rosalie a même soulevée un coin de sa bouche !

« Ouais, t'a raison. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu faire preuve de romantisme pour Rose, il lui a préparé un diner romantique. Je te jure, un beau diner italien qui lui a coûté dans les 100 dollars chez un traiteur. Tout étaient parfait, jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne qu'ils ne mangent pas ! » Ria Jasper.

Je rie à gorge déployée aussi.

« Sérieux? T'as vraiment fais quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi… »

« Emmettitude ! » Dit Alice, en riant.

« Bon ok sa va… Je m'excuse Rose pour être un gros débile. Ça vous va?»

Rouspéta t'il, presqu'en colère.

Ce qui nous fit rire comme des « débiles » !

« Oh mais je te pardonne chéri. Et la prochaine fois que tu auras une soudaine envie d'être romantique, souvient-toi d'Edward. Pitié!» Dit Rosalie, en se moquant de son mari.

« Ha, ha. Je suis mort de rire. Bon, et si ont continuaient la partie?

Je souris pendant que les autres riaient devant le visage déconcerté d'Emmett. Comment Stephenie Meyer a pu inventer une vie parallèle aussi super? Je me sentais complètement à ma place ici, entre quelques prédictions d'Alice, les blagues vaseuses d'Emmett, les regards noirs de Rosalie, le calme apaisant de Jasper et les baisers qui me font fondre d'Edward. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce monde !

Edward m'enlaça puisque nous étions tous debout. Il appuya sa tête sur mon épaule et je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser mon cou. Un vrai délice….

« Est-ce que cela te plait, à toi, que je sois un être romantique ? » souffla t'il.

Heu… est-ce que cela me plait? Oui ! Assurément !

« J'adore. »

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou. Décile, délice, délice…. Ah seigneur-doux-Jésus… (moi, croyante? Non!)

« Est-ce que la torture termine bientôt?» dis-je, en ignorant le regard de la diabolique Alice.

« Oui ! Justement, c'est terminé! » Dis Emmett, tout content.

« Et évidemment, tu gagnes… c'est bien ça? »

Il se retourna, me fixant avec des gros yeux et pointant un doigt vers moi.

« Depuis quand Isabella Swan est adepte du sarcasme et de l'ironie? »

« Oh mais tu ne me connais pas si bien que tu peux le prétendre, cher beau-frère. »

Je sentais Edward sourire contre mon cou et il ajouta`

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, tout compte fait. »

« Un jour, j'te cernerais Swan ! Tu verras ! »

Il me souriait à pleines dents et je lui rendis son sourire joueur. Seigneur que j'adorais ce nounours au cœur tendre.

« Et c'est moi qui dois ce faire cerner? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas l'être le plus mystérieux entre moi et vous ! »

Les autres s'activa et ramassa leurs affaires. Edward se détacha de moi, malheureusement, et nous nous activâmes aussi.

Pendant notre ébat, nous allâmes porter nos horribles chaussures de bowling. Ils écoutaient tous, sans exceptions, nos répliques. Cela fessait tellement de temps que je voulais faire un combat verbal avec Emmett Cullen !

« Peut-être, mais toi, t'es un sacré phénomène. Si difficile à cerner que même Eddy ne peut pas lire en toi ! »

Edward tiqua au surnom mais laissa couler tandis que je réalisai que même si je ne suis pas Bella, Edward ne lisait toujours pas en moi. Je notai cela et le mis dans un coin de mon cerveau, pour plus tard.

Nous étions alors rendus au parking et nous allions à nos voitures, c'est-à-dire que je me dirigeais vers la Volvo d'Edward, avec celui-ci.

« Cette joute verbale n'est que partie remise. T'en prendra plein la tête la prochaine fois Em' ! »

« Mouais, c'est sa, à d'autre ! Impossible de battre Emmett-Le-Grand! »

« Ça va, tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop? »

À ce moment, ils émient tous un rire et chacun entra dans leur voiture, et Edward m'ouvrit la portière. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'hommes ainsi dans le vrai monde?

_De quelle partie tu parles? Le fait qu'il soit galant, qu'il soit drôle, qu'il soit attentionné, qu'il soit doux, qu'il soit cultivé, qu'il soit intelligent, qu'il soit romantique, qu'il soit beau à faire rougir un dieu grec, qu'il soit fort, qu'il soit rapide, qu'il soit un VAMPIRE… ?_

Ok, c'est bon, je vois pourquoi des hommes comme lui n'existe pas : il est TROP parfait.

Un fois qu'il s'installa à l'intérieur de la Volvo, il alluma la radio et entreprit la conversation.

« Je suis content que tu sois si à-l'aise avec ma famille. Ils t'apprécient tous. Et Emmett est bien content d'avoir quelqu'un qui aimes les répliques assassines. » Termina t'il dans un sourire en coin.

…-Trop Canon le mec-

« Oui, c'est un peu comme ma famille. Et j'adore contrarier Emmett » Dis-je, en souriant.

« Et ne t'arrêtes surtout pas de le faire !»

Nous nous mîmes à rire quelques secondes puis il reprit :

« Mais j'ignorais que tu étais, comme dis Emmett, adepte du sarcasme et de l'ironie? »

« Il y a bien des côtés de moi qui sont dans l'ombre. Quelques uns doivent rester ainsi, cependant » Lançais-je, avec un regard mystérieux.

« Cela doit-il vouloir dire que j'ai encore pleins de secrets qui te concerne, à découvrir? » Dit-il, tout excité.

Face à son visage enjoué, je ris et répondis :

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être… »

« Je ne peux pas lire tes pensés, alors laisse-moi au moins savoir quelques uns de tes secrets…S'il te plait? »

Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient, et je dus prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver mon souffle.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, nous, les mortels, nous devons nous contenter de converser avec les autres pour apprendre des choses les concernant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas lire en moi que je toi te révéler des choses. Tu vas devoir apprendre à faire comme les humains, mon cher. » Satisfaite de mon monologue, je le contemplais du coin de l'œil et vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un refus de ma part. Après tout… je ne peux pas lui révéler MES secrets…

« Pff, les mortels… » Murmura t'il. Ce fut la première fois que je l'entendais dire quelque chose d'aussi « humains ». J'ai clouée le bec d'Edward Cullen-alias l'énigmatique- !

« Toutes fois, je finirais par obtenir des réponses auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre. Que ce soit volontaire ou involontaire. Le langage corporel peut révéler des choses tu sais. Tu verras ! Te concernant, je n'abandonne jamais. » Dit-il, avec, à son tour, le regard mystérieux.

J'ai peut-être parlée un peu trop vite…

Je croyais qu'il nous ramenaient chez lui, mais il se gara dans l'allée de la maison de Charlie.

« Que faisons-nous ici? Je croyais que nous irions retrouver les autres chez toi? »

« Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer toi ! Il est déjà l'heure pour les humains de manger. Et d'après moi, Charlie arrivera dans une heure, ce qui te laissera le temps de faire le repas. » Dit-il.

Il sortit de la voiture, à vitesse vampirique, et m'ouvra la portière, en bon Edward qu'il était. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me passer d'Edward C ullen pendant 16 ans.

« Mais je n'aie pas envie de te quitter maintenant. Et si tu entrais, le temps que je prépare le repas au moins? » Après tout, je ne dois pas céder si facilement`Bella fait toujours tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour garder Edward auprès d'elle.

« D'accord. Après tout, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter aussi. Mais seulement le temps de la préparation du repas. » Il me prit la main (crise cardiaque en vue) et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte. Je pris la clé (à force d'avoir lu les livres, je savais où elle était) et ouvrit la porte. Nous allâmes à l'intérieur et il s'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine. C'était si bizarre : la normalité de la pièce autour de l'extraordinaire d'Edward fît un contraste plutôt drôle. Enfin, après m'avoir arrachée à la contemplation de l'Adonis installé dans la cuisine, je cherchais de quoi manger : je trouvais vite le tout pour faire : une salade, des steaks et de la purée de pommes de terre. Je n'ai que 16 ans, mais ayant été élevé par mon père, j'ai du vite apprendre à faire de la cuisine; autrement, j'aurais été vite empoisonnée. Au moins, j'ai quelque chose en commun avec Bella.

« Tu as faim, soif? Je te serre quelque chose? » Dis-je à Edward.

« Tu as des pumas dans ton réfrigérateur, Bella ? » Dit-il, avec un sourir dans la voix, je le sentais.

« Attends, laisse-moi vérifier. » J'entrais dans son jeu et alla ouvrir la prote du réfrigérateur.

« Non, désolée, il n'en reste plus. »

Je me retournai vers lui et il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Alors non merci, je ne veux rien. »

« Même pas un verre d'eau…? Seigneur, quel homme difficile… » Murmurais-je à moi-même.

Il se mit à rire et bien vite, je le rejoins. Après avoir préparée la salade et la purée de pommes de terre (que je mis au réfrigérateur), je mis les steaks au four et m'installa à la table, avec Edward.

« Dis, hum… je sais que j'ai déjà dis que je fêterais mon anniversaire avec ta famille, mais… »

Il ne me laissa pas finir et me dit :

« Mais tu ne veux pas fêter avec eux, seulement avec moi ? »

« Tu es sur que tu ne lis pas dans mes pensés?»

Il fit son traditionnel petit sourire en coin et enchaîna.

« Je sais que tu as dis à Alice que tu fêteras avec toute la famille, parce que tout le monde y tiens. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je pourrai peut-être –je dis bien peut-être m'arranger avec elle. »

« Sérieux? Merci ! Merci, merci, merci !»

Je me leva de ma place et alla lui faire un câlin.

Il eu un petit ricanement et me repoussa doucement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serai aussi contente »

« Tu sais que je déteste être le centre de l'attention. Et le fait de ne pas aller à une fête d'anniversaire en mon honneur aide un peu. »

Nous parlâmes encore jusqu'à ce que j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et j'en déduis que ça doit être Charlie. J'y aie pensée plus tôt, et je me sens très mal-à-l'aise. Je dois mentir à « mon » propre père. Avec chance, il ne remarquera rien. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas sain.

« Bella? » demanda t'il dans le vide.

« Oui, je suis dans la cuisine, avec Edward » crus-je bon de préciser.

J'allai préparer les assiettes et mis le tout sur la table. Charlie entra dans la pièce et toisa Edward. Je soupirais. Bella avait raison. Il est exubérant.

Edward se leva, vint m'embrasser la joue.

« Je vais vous laissez. Mais je serais là, dans ta chambre, tout à l'heure » Me chuchota t'il dans l'oreille.

« Alors, on se voit plus tard » Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches quelques instants, me sera contre son torse et partis.

« Bien. Hum… tu as passée une bonne journée? » Demanda Charlie, visiblement heureux du départ d'Edward, en s'asseyant à table.

Je m'assis aussi et lui répondit : « Oui. J'ai été chez les Cullens. On a passés un bon moment. Nous sommes allés au Bowling, aussi.»

« Bien. » Il mangea et n'amorça plus un seul mouvement pour parler. Seigneur, comment Bella pouvait supporter le fait que même son propre père ne s'intéresse pas à sa vie? Peu importe ce qui va arriver, je vais essayer de changer ce fait. Personne, surtout pas Bella, ne mérite un si peu d'attention. Bien sûr, elle n'a rien demandée, elle ne veut pas d'attention : mais c'est son père, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Cha…Papa, tu vas devoir accepter le fait que je suis avec Edward et que sa famille son mes amis. Ce sont des gens biens tu sais. » Je piquai ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

« Je sais Bella, je sais. »

« Alors où est le problème? Est-ce que c'est seulement le fait que j'ai un petit-ami?»

« Je suis ton père, Bella. C'est normal que le fait que ma fille unique est un petit-ami me déplaise. »

« Tu ne dirais pas sa si c'étais… par exemple, Jacob Black. »

Il me regarda curieusement et arrêta de manger quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? »

Je m'arrêtai aussi.

« Je voudrais seulement que tu accepte Edward. Tu l'as dit toi-même, le Dr. Carlisle est quelqu'un de bien. Alors pourquoi son fils ne le serait pas? »

« Bella… » Soupira t'il.

« S'il te plait, juste un tout petit effort. Fais le pour moi ? »

Il me regarda et hocha la tête. Il se remit à manger.

« D'accord. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Mais je ferais un effort. »

« Merci beaucoup papa. Il compte pour moi. »

« M'ouais. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais quand même, fait…attention. »

Je me levai et alla laver mon assiette.  
« Faire attention à quoi? »

Il se leva à son tour et lava aussi son assiette. Il prit appui sur le rebord du lavabo, prit une inspiration et soupira.

« Et bien tu sais… je veux dire…protège toi… »

Je m'appuis aussi et le regarda, perdue. Mais de quoi il parle ?  
« Quoi? »

« Bella, juste, quand tu es avec lui, prend des protections… tu sais, tu n'as que 17 ans… Tu es trop jeune pour… bref, tu es trop jeune. »

« J'ai presque 18 ans.»

Attend…quoi?

Il ferma ses yeux et soupira.

« Papa, est-ce que tu es en train de me parler de sexe? »

Il hocha vivement la tête et prit rapidement la parole, comme pour effacer le dernier mot de ma phrase.

« Bella, prend tes précautions, c'est tout. »

« Non! Nous ne… nous ne faisons pas ça… »

Il prit direction du salon.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites Bella. »

Il s'assit sur le divan. Je trouvais cela vraiment très drôle. Il était tellement mal-à-l'aise.

Je m'approchai de l'encadrement du salon et pris appui dessus. Pourquoi ne pas faire durer le plaisir, rien qu'un tout petit peu?

« Papa, je suis vierge.»

Il se retourna vivement, mais ne pu cacher son soulagement.

« Ok, affaire classée, je suis content. Maintenant, je ne veux plus en parler ! »

Je ricanais et partie dans ma chambre. J'étais sur qu'Edward était dans la chambre et avait tout entendu. Et quand j'ouvris la porte, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

Reste qu'un jour.

**Et voilà ! La fin de mon chapitre 3 ! Lâche-toi et dis-moi ce que t'en pense ! **

**4-trynn **


End file.
